kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
DJ Gun
The , more commonly referred to as the DJ Gun, is the Armored Rider Arms Weapon granted either by accessing Kachidoki Arms or via the summoning ability of Kiwami Arms. It resembles an updated and futuristic Tanegashima rifle. By scratching the disk-like apparatus, Gaim can enhance his shots, which are further subjected by the settings of the switch, which is set at Medium by default, but can also be set at either Low or High. To further enhance the shots, Gaim has to scratch the DJ Table once again, then pull the trigger to show the effect. *Low: Cannon-like bursts *Medium: Shotgun-like blasts *High: Machine gun-like firing speeds Known Users *Armored Rider Gaim **Kachidoki Arms (Episodes 23, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, 24-26, 28, 30-34, 36-37, Golden Fruits Cup!, 38-39, 41-42, 44-46) **Kiwami Arms (Episodes 32-37, Golden Fruits Cup!, 39-41, 46) Combinations The DJ Gun can combine with the Musou Saber for the stronger , making the edge piece appear on the back of what would be the . The DJ Gun Taiken Mode can also combine with the Daidaimaru to create the even stronger , though this has yet to be used in the series. DJ Gun - Taiken Mode.png|DJ Gun Taiken Mode Finishing attacks By inserting a Lockseed into the DJ Gun's and locking it in place, Gaim can perform a finishing attack. *Gun Mode ** : By locking the Kachidoki Lockseed, Gaim fires a large ball of energy at the enemy. ** : By locking a normal Lockseed while in Kiwami Arms, Gaim fires a powerful blast surrounded by a projection of multiple fruits at the enemy, which envelopes and soon destroys the target. *** *** *** *Taiken Mode ** : By locking the Kachidoki Lockseed, Gaim can execute the , where he ignites the blade in flames before unleashing a powerful slash on the enemy. In Kiwami Arms, Gaim performs this attack using the Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, where the ignited blade gains an aura which displays images of fruit that Kiwami Arms can use for their respective Arms Weapons. Kachidoki Arms KCharge28.jpg|Kachidoki Charge (Gun Mode ver.) Kachidoki Charge 2.png|Kachidoki Charge: Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan Kiwami Arms KiwamiIchigoCharge.JPG|Fruits Basket Charge (Ichigo Charge ver.) Kiwami Pine Charge.png|Fruits Basket Charge (Pine Charge ver.) Kiwami Orange Charge Buster.png|Fruits Basket Charge (Orange Charge ver.) Fruits basket slash.png|Kiwami Au Lait: Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan Notes *This is the second Arms Weapon to be a gun, with the first being the Budou Ryuhou. *The DJ Gun is the first instance in the Kamen Rider series of a shotgun being used as a Rider weapon. Previous Riders have used either handguns, Gatling guns, cannons, lasers, or blasters. *The DJ Gun has the same nickname as DJ Sagara, the creator of the Kachidoki Lockseed and, by extension, the weapon itself. *The DJ Gun is the third weapon to include a slot for a Lockseed to be inserted in order to execute a finishing attack, with the first two being the Musou Saber and Sonic Arrow. **However, of the three Lockseed slot weapons, this is the only one to be an Arms Weapon, as the Musou Saber and Sonic Arrow are both considered side weapons. * The DJ Gun is somewhat similar to the Shining Caliber wielded by Kamen Rider Agito, as it is first wielded by the Rider's Super Form and also wielded by the Final Form. However, while the Shining Caliber has different modes for the two forms, the DJ Gun only has one mode by itself, discounting its combination with the Musou Saber. IT:Hinawa Daidai DJ Ju Category:Rider Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Guns Category:Swords Category:Dual Weapon Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Arms Weapons